Nighttime Arguments
by mayberen
Summary: "And even though she would never admit it out loud, deep down she secretly loved their little nighttime arguments and wouldn't have it any other way." [one-shot — fem kol x rebekah — COMPLETELY PLATONIC]
**_unedited._**

A sigh emitted from Rebekah Mikaelson's perfectly colored lips, the blondes cornflower blue eyes rolling in their sockets when she heard a crash and some poor human scream for help. That had been going on for a little more than an hour and the blonde Original's patience was wearing thin. She finally stood gracefully to her feet when she heard another crash, stomping up the stairs of the compound in annoyance. Her black heels clicked with every step and the vampire and wolves standing around hurriedly moved out of her way once they saw her determined stride, the one that said someone was going to die.

She stopped outside her sister's door where the screaming was coming from and raised her perfectly manicured hand to pound on the door. "Kara! If you don't shut that pathetic human up I'm going to break down this bloody door and do it for you!" Rebekah shouted, turning a bit red when she heard a laugh come from the room.

The door cracked open a bit and Kara Mikaelson stuck her head out, a sadistic grin on her face that Rebekah was just dying to wipe off. "Yes, Bex?" The older of the two asked innocently.

Rebekah just glared and crossed her pale arms. "You know Elijah doesn't like it when you bring your play things home, Kara."

Kara just shrugged and rolled her brown eyes. "Oh, please," She scoffed. "Elijah is such a bore, he's beginning to sound a lot like Finn, to be honest."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, she couldn't really disagree with that statement but she loved her brother so she said instead, "just get rid of it."

"As you wish, little sister." Kara grinned and closed the door. Moments later Rebekah heard a scream that was immediately silenced. She smirked, her sister was a lot of things and she may be a bit of a lunatic but she wouldn't have her any other way.

 **[ ]**

Kara Mikaelson groaned and opened her eyes. A quick glance at her phone told her it was 3 am and she groaned again, hearing similar sounds of annoyance coming from her siblings' rooms. Music blared through the compound, presumably from her younger sisters room and Kara wasn't against storming in there and breaking every damn thing that emitted music; she needed her beauty sleep and she'd be damned if she didn't look her best because Rebekah suddenly wanted to party by herself. Now don't get her wrong she loved to party, but not when it interfered with something important to her―like looking her best.

"Rebekah!" She shouted, "turn that sodding thing off or I'll make you!"

"Shut up, Kara! Leave me be."

Kara growled and flashed to Rebekah's room. She slammed the door open and glared at her sister who was lounging on her bed painting her nails while bobbing her head ever so slightly to the music emitting from her laptop. Rebekah shook her head at her sister when she looked up at her, "don't growl, darling," she said mockingly, "that's Nik's thing." She smiled a bit when she heard a growl come from Niklaus' room.

Kara's brown eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth, "don't mock me, _darling_. Now turn that bloody thing off!"

"Here's an idea, why don't both of you _shut up_!"

"Stay out of this, Nik!" both girls yelled, never once breaking the glaring contest they didn't even realize started.

"Enough, all of you." Came Elijah's stern voice and all three siblings fell silent, the only sound being their breathing and the music still coming from Rebekah's laptop.

Kara continued to glare at Rebekah and pointedly glanced at the laptop. The blonde sighed, knowing she wouldn't win and reached over to shut the laptop. Once the music stopped she gave Kara a sarcastic smile and the brunette returned it with a grin.

Turning on her heels, Kara walked back to her room with a skip in her step and got under the covers, ready to finish her beauty sleep. She was just about to go to sleep when she heard music again and she sighed when she realized it was coming from headphones. Cursing her vampire hearing and her sister's need to paint her nails at random times during the night she finally fell asleep, knowing that the next night it would happen all over again and even though she would never admit it out loud, deep down she secretly loved their little nighttime arguments and wouldn't have it any other way.

| **AN** : _this is so pointless and probably doesn't even make sense but *shrugs* boredom does that to you_


End file.
